The Rise of the Dark Sun
by Xenia Cytherea
Summary: SHE has all the power in the world, and can determine the outcome of the future for ALL 'kinds'. HE has a past that no being alive should know or have to go through...What will happen when the Fates tie both of their destiny's together? !*FUTURE LEMON*!
1. Prologue

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Prologue

She was alone. She was the unknown, the other, the outcast. She belonged with no one. She had no one. No family, no friends, no emotion. She never owned any of those since the moment she was born. She was the illegitimate daughter of the beautiful Atlantean goddess, Apollymi, the Destroyer, and the last Sumerian God, Xerxes, God of War. No one knew about her and no one cared about her. She was abandoned by her own mother since the time of her birth. She obviously was an unwanted child.

The war between the Atlanteans and Sumerians have started long before man-kind was ever created, but the Sumerian god still seduced Apollymi, and planted his seed in her womb. A few years after the birth of the undesired child, the Atlantean gods united with the Greek pantheon and they brought the Sumerians down forever, but the Greeks betrayed the Atlanteans and took over their lands. The ruler of the Atlanteans, the great Atlantean god, Archon, had fallen, but Apollymi and her Charonte demons ran away and hid in the dark realm, Kalosis. She was then already pregnant with the Atlantean god's child, Apostolos, but the Fates wouldn't have mercy on them, so they put a curse on Apollymi for fleeing her fate of death:

The Destroyer shall bring a new life to the world.

But if the new soul is held by the Destroyer,

It will be the last of both their times.

If reached maturity,

It shall make a decision.

To be the savior of the world,

Or the eternal ruler of hatred and death,

If the answer is the latter,

Down the kingdoms and skies shall fall.

A black sun shall drown the lands,

And humanity will seize to exist.

Everyone thought the threat was Apostolos, but none of them knew the existence of his older, stronger sister. The true darkness, the true evil, and here is her story.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	2. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 1

9540 B.C.

"Please. My lady, please! Run!" the poor nurse pleaded while holding onto the gash of wound on her side, "Please! You must run! Go! Quickly!

"No!" the little 10 year old girl screamed, "You must come with me!"

The badly wounded nurse pulled the child around the corner and pushed her into the cabinet.

"Please! My lady, My Zaahira! You must stay here!" The nurse yelled.

The little girl sobbed, but slowly nodded her head. The nurse smiled gently at her, and kissed her forehead.

"You must be safe, my little one. You will grow up to be a beautiful and strong woman. I know you will. I know you are special. I will always be by your side. I wish I could always be there to protect you, I wish I can just protect you from all the evil that surrounds you," The nurse said gently, but her voice suddenly turned serious and said, "Now go. Hide. Do** not** come out, no matter what you hear." She cradled the child's face in her bloodied hands and tried to smile at her like nothing was wrong, but a drop of tear slide down the side of her face, giving away her fear.

The weeping nurse looked into the child's innocent eyes, and looked away. Young Zaahira's eyes were full of fear, and it churned her heart. She closed the cabinet door, and stood up slowly, ready for her fate.

The little girl in the cabinet trembled and sobbed. She then heard heavy footsteps coming into the room, but suddenly she heard a loud and high-pitched scream of terror and pain. Little Zaahira began to whimper and sob even more. She then quickly covered her mouth, before she gave her hide out away.

She heard slow, quiet footsteps coming towards the cabinet she was in, but then a voice that sounded close to a growl, stopped it and broke the eerie silence, _"She's not here."_

An even deeper, darker voice replied, sounding annoyed and furious,_ "I know! I don't' need you to restate that statement, you imbecile!"_

The other man growled slightly but then said through his clenched teeth, _"We must go, it shall be dawn soon."_

The footsteps began to fade, so little Zaahira began to slowly open the cabinet door. As she looked around the room she saw blood splattered all over the walls and floor. Her eyes widened and she screamed out in horror. She ran back into the cabinet, crying. She rolled up into a ball in the dark consuming space she was in, and cried her eyes out, hoping Hades, the Lord of Death, would just come and claim her cursed soul.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**

Chapter 2

Present day, New Orleans

"Why don't you come here, _dog, _and let's all get a bite _out of you_ and it'll make **all** of us happy," said the tall blonde Daimon woman, smiling. The five other Daimon women behind her snickered.

Calix shot them his best seductive look and said temptingly, "Sure. I'd love to grab some grub with ya'll, but that's only if **you're** on the menu, and _technically_ im not a _dog_, im a _wolf_, so gets your facts straight, hun. _But_, if you want a pet that much, I'll let you pet my little friend _here._**" **He said slowly as he held out each word, and looked downward to where his crotch was.

The tall blonde laughed out loud and said, "Oh you're such a sweet-talker, I swear if you were a Daimon or even a worthless_human_**,"** emphasizing the word as if it disgusted her, "I would've even kept you for one more night and…oh well…its just too bad…"

_Pfft. Yeah. Too bad you're gonna have to kill me._

The six Daimon women all began to surround him with hungry looks on their faces, and it didn't look like _Woah there, sexy ass is a-comin _hungry. It was more like _Boy that's the world's biggest steak I have __**ever**__ seen. Bon Appetit._

Calix started backing off to the wall with his hands held out in front of him, "Whoa there girls. Ha. I bet every man on this planet is wishing they were in my position right now, being ganged up by all these women made for sex. Damn. It's just like a wet dream." He chuckled lightly.

"Joke's over, Mr. Comedian. Its dinner time." growled the leader.

Calix laughed suddenly, but instead it sounded more like a roar. This startled the group greatly.

"Sorry babe. I'd love to stay but I just suddenly remember I have a date in half an hour, so i gotta get ready to pick up _ma woman_." He cackled gently at his own joke.

Just when he was about to teleport away, a tall, slender woman took form behind the Daimons and grabbed hold of their leader's neck. She quickly then puts the Daimon in a strong shoulder-lock with one arm, and pierces its heart with the other, with a sharp, lethal looking dagger.

Calix stares at the beautiful blonde woman, with complete and utter shock. Never had he ever seen such a perfectly sculpted beauty before. Her long legs were wrapped around with a pair of tight leather pants that firmly hugged her lush bottom. Her shirt tightly covered her firm and luscious breasts. He was instantly hard, one more look at her and he was sure even a jump in the Arctic Ocean during winter wouldn't help.

He suddenly snaps out of _Im So Horny Fantasy Land_ when he saw a Daimon thrown at the wall next to him. More Daimons were coming out of the bolt-hole from Kalosis as he looks for the beauty. He spotted her and quickly ran at the Daimon who was secretly hiding behind the mysterious-yet-sexy woman, and stabs the Daimon through the heart with his blade.

He turns around abruptly and finds the beautiful woman looking at him. No. More like_ staring._ He tried to ignore the stares and looks around him. All of the Daimons either ran away or turned to dust; including the ones that had joined them in the middle of the fight. Amazed he looked at the delicate looking woman that was surprisingly strong and asked quietly, "Who are you?"

The woman looked back at him, slightly pissed and said, "That's none of your business, so why don't you just scram,_ pup_."

Calix replied angrily," Now you see there,_ missy,_ I just helped you when you were fighting the 'killer' Daimons, and all you tell me is to _scram_? Not even a thank you?"

The woman looked at him and he literally saw the color of blood in her eyes for just a second, "You took out one **teeny-little** Daimon and i took out like what...10? Besides, i never **asked** for your help, Were-Hunter, so **fuck-off**." She quickly turned around and teleported away before he could ask her anymore questions.

Oh that rude and ungrateful bitch. She could've at least said H_ey, thanks for risking your life to help me…really appreciate it._ But no, she said nothing. Nada. She could've even told him her name or something, but _noo. _Ms. Hot Stuff wanted to play 'solve the mystery' and won't tell him. Fine. He was game. The seducive woman's 'secretive-ness' made her even **more** alluring.

He was just left with a few questions that somehow freaked him out…Who was she? And **what** was she.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	4. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**

Chapter 3

Zaahira walks into her apartment and turned on the lights. She threw her keys on the counter, but they fell on the floor. She snapped her fingers, and the keys reappeared on the countered like it's been there all day. Yes, she was a telekinesis, a telepath, a time traveler, etc. She had all the powers in the world, but she didn't own _everything_. Not like the pathetic and useless humans who owned family, friends, and love. But then again, she didn't need them. Love was just a distraction, it was useless. It blinds the human eyes of their goals, and she definantly wasn't one of those miserable _humans, and plus, s_he didn't need love, she was perfectly fine being alone, and she intended to forever stay that way.

She walked into her room and as she was shrugging off her jacket she winced. She looked down at her rib cage and noticed a deep cut there from her earlier fight. She then suddenly remembered that _man_. Why was he so…so…captivating? There was something about the man that made her feel weird in the stomach, but earlier she just assumed she found him disgusting and wanted to throw up when she looked at him, but that wasn't the case. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt as if she was being sucked into his gaze.

Intimidating yet tender was her first impression of him. Not that she found him attractive or anything. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She swore to the River of Styx that no matter what happens she will not be distracted from her goals, her lifelong dream. Her _revenge_.

The kind that has ruined her life, taken away the ones she once loved, and scarred her for life. She was going to rid the world of their kind. She will anyone that was threatened by the existence of the "species" called _Daimons._ Even if it meant protecting the _humans_.

Humans are just a race that only daydreams. They dream and dream all day long, hoping a miracle will happen to them, but they are just plain _**pathetic**_. What's the point of dreaming about things you know will never happen? What's the point of hope? What's the point of love? She never did find the answer to any of those questions.

She looked intensely at her wound and in a blink of an eye the wound disappeared and only a scar was left. She stood up and flashed herself into her pajamas, and planned to just drop dead until tomorrow's sundown.

She began to nod off into sleep, but then she opened her eyes again, and saw that she wasn't in her room anymore. She was back in Greece. She looked to her side and saw the beautiful garden her "mother" used to plant.

She was raised by the Alexander's, but she always knew ever since she was young, that they weren't her real parents, her real family. She looked towards the house and saw little Iora sitting with their mother. Iora was the real daughter of the Alexander's. She was no more than 7, but the Daimons didn't have mercy on a 7 year old. Iora was slaughtered right before her eyes, so were her mother and father. They were such a loving, caring family. They treated her like she really was part of them. During that time, she was never alone, and was never forgotten.

Little Iora was talking about what she wanted for her 8th birthday that was coming in a week. Zaahira winced. This was exactly one day before the "incident".

A tear slid down the side of her face as she looked at her smiling, happy family, none of them knew about the horror they were going to have to face the next day. The nurse that lived in our home-also her and Iora's nanny-was serving tea to their mother. Her heart clenched at the sight.

Even though the Alexander's been really nice to her and treated her like family, but she still knew that they would've never loved her as much as they loved Iora but she was fine with that. Just being cared by a group of people warmed her heart, but the nurse was really the one that had treated her like her own daughter. The nurse was like a real mother to her, a real companion, and a real friend. The nurse-named Esmerelda-even sacrificed her own life to protect Zaahira's.

The scene began to change, and then she was suddenly at an apartment. She looked around and was slightly confused. She knew she was in a dream, but what was she dreaming about? She walked over to the couch and saw magazines of Megan Fox that looked** highly** inappropriate for children under the age of 18. _Huh. It was a "typical" male home. _She looked around the apartment and saw picture frames on top of the fireplace. She walked towards it to get a closer look and saw pictures of a little girl, laughing, and dancing. It was a very beautiful child. She looked no more than 7, the same age Iora had been. Zaahira's heart clenched at the thought. The child had platinum-blonde hair that grew all the way to her waist with a slight curl at the end, and had a fragile and weak looking body that looked like it was going to break any second.

Zaahira began to walk towards the right and saw pictures of a little wolf that had a beautiful glowing shine to her snow white fur. She looked even closer and was slightly surprised. The young wolf had the same color of blue-gray eyes as the little girl.

Suddenly a loud _thump_ came from behind her, and she turned around abruptly and found herself staring into a pair of shocked-filled blue-gray eyes, that were identical to the young girl's. It was _him_, the obnoxious man from earlier today, and those _captivating_ eyes.

Suddenly the stunned man said in a tone, low and deep, "_Why are you here?_"

Zaahira closed her eyes and for the first time in her life-and would be the last-prayed for the Gods to let her wake up. She opened her eyes again and came awake with a gasp. She looked around herself to make sure she really was back in her room.

_What the Gods was happening to her? Why was she there?_ She also suddenly remembered she had never had a dream that seemed so realistic, not ever since the first few months of the slaughter of her family. They were nightmares that used to haunt her ten year old mind. Now she just needed to know what was happening to her. She used to be able to have the power to control her dreams like a Dream-Hunter, but this time she couldn't. The dream was controlling _her_. She was sure the cause was the appearance of that mysterious man, and if he was considered as a threat or distraction, she **will** kill him.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	5. Chapter 4

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**

Chapter 4

Calix blinked at least a hundred times, and rubbed his eyes numerously to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He **was** 100% sure that he saw _her_ right _there_ in his **own** living room. She just suddenly disappeared in thin air. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ Surely he thought that the woman was hot, but _come on_. Imagining the goddess-like creature in his own home? What was even worse was that he actually imagined her in goddamn sexy pajamas. _Dude, you've been watching too much porn, you really need to get yourself laid. _

He walked over to where the woman was standing before, and faced the fireplace. On top of it he kept the pictures of his most precious "person". Callidora. He could still see her pure and innocent eyes. She was merely 7 years old, but she wasn't supposed to be. Were-hunters, they're either, Aracadian, owning human hearts and animal characteristics, or Katagaria, owning animal hearts and human characteristics. Each can change to the other, but it was best if they remained in their base-form during the day. Were-hunters were cursed by the Fates because their ancestor didn't want his children to face the fate of the Apollites, so he split both of his sons genes and mixed them with animals genes. Which created 4 children. Two of them were Katagaria and the other two were Aracadian. They were cursed to reach maturity later than normal humans-around the age of 22. Also, because their ancestor went against the Fates and created the Were-hunters, the Fates cursed the Aracadians and Katagarias to never be in "good-terms". The two races would be at war with eachother until there is only one Were-hunter left. Which was **highly** impossible, since they were _animals_, and they would go 'into season' every year. Were-hunters weren't nearly as fortunute as the humans, they were cursed, damned. They couldn't even choose their own mates! The blast Fates were the ones that got to make the choice. Females couldn't get pregnant unless they were with their mate. Males couldn't get random female pregenant unless it was their mate. And **if **they found their mate, it was still up to the females to determine if they wanted to stay in union. They would be given two weeks to make the final decision. If they decided to say **no**. Then the male would **truly** be damned, and will be impotent for life! _Damn those sexist Fates! _The _females_ would only not be able to have any children, but they could still lay around like sluts for the rest of their life's! While the male party would be doomed for life, for not being able to have the **only** pleasure in life!

Calix chuckled bitterly at himself as he looked back at Callista's picture, and memories began to play back in his mind.

Callista was different from their people, even though, she too was a Katagaria, she didn't mature the same age as the rest of their kind. She matured like any other human being. Everyone in their pack thought that she was a threat to them for being different, so at the night of Callista's 7th birthday the rest of the pack planned on murdering her, and blame it on some passing Aracadians. But Calix heard them, so on the night of Callista's birthday Calix snuck her out and was prepared to save his little sister from a horrible death. Only at an human age of 16, and merely a pup in his pack, he knew if he did ran away with his sister he would've never stand a chance. So he brought his sister back in time to Greece around the 9000's BC. He looked around, and tried to find a house to keep his sister save from harm.

He grabbed his sister's arm and began to pull her into a house. Afraid that the elders would trace their scent, Calix put a protection barrier around the house. He and his sister walked in and saw that it was exactly like any other home in the B.C.'s.

He pulled his sister into a room and hushed quietly, "Cal. I need you to stay here for me. I'll go look for some food."

His angelic little sister looked at him with soft-trusting eyes and said, "Ok, brother. I will, and Ali?"

Calix smiled as he heard his girly nickname, and questioned softly, "Hmm?"

The little girl took a deep breath and said gently, "I love you brother. Whatever happens that is never going to change, please be save, and do not be sad, or else I will be too.

Calix looked at his sister and was slightly confused, but shrugged that feeling off and ruffled her hair, "Oh you silly little girl. Why will I be sad? I am happy now, and I want you to know that nothing is going to happen now. We're safe, and I love you too sweetheart."

Callista looked at him with a worried look. Calix smiled softly and stood up, "It's ok. Nothing's going to happen. I'm just going to get some food for us. I'll be back before sun-down." And so, he walked off, but when he came back into the house, he noticed blood splattered everywhere, and there were 3 bodies on the floor, a man, a woman, and a child that looked around the same age as Callista. _Oh no. _He ran deeper into the house and passed the kitchen. There was also blood splattered everywhere there. He could feel a presence in the room, and quickly ran in. He quickly opened the door to the cabinets, hoping to find his sister, but instead he found a girl huddle in there, trembling. She looked up at him with horror and said with a shaky voice, "_Pl...Please…d…don't hurt me." _

The girl was shaking uncontrollably, and was as pale as a ghost. Calix reached out a hand to touch her, but she flinched away as if afraid of him. He sighed and said, "It's ok. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

The girl looked at his stretched out hand almost hesitated, but instead she trusted him and put her hand in his grasp. He pulled her out and only then did he truly see her. Even though her face was still in shock, but just being in her presence he felt a strange foreign power surging through her veins. If he was just a human he would've never noticed. There was a spell protecting her, hiding her beauty. If human eyes were to look at her they would've thought she was just some plain or ugly looking country girl, but with his Were-Hunter eyes he could see her as clearly as a hawk. Her whole body glowed and shined. Her face was delicate and angel-like, if he didn't knew better, he would've thought she was a child of Aphrodite.

He stared at her, amazed by her beauty, and asked automatically, "What is your name?"

The girl looked at him, and looked away as if still doubting him, "Zaa..Zaahira."

Shocked filled him. _Why was the meaning of her name, evil?_ She looked far too beautiful to be evil, but he couldn't confirm that because of the strange power within her.

Suddenly Calix came awake with a grunt. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was sleeping on his couch. _Huh. Hadn't had that dream in a long time._ He looked at his watch. It was only 9 in the morning. He laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about that little girl. He felt as if he saw her again before, but he knew that they hadn't meant again since that day, and yet why was he still thinking about her? She seemed so familiar. He tried keeping his thoughts off the girl, and closed his eyes again.

Tonight, he'll go to town today. He planned to see that bitchy-yet-beautiful woman again. A smile curved up on his face. _Oh yeah. _He'll get her all right, even if it meant skipping a few Daimon kills.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	6. Chapter 5

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**

Chapter 5

Zaahira walked in the shortcut alley leading to the Sanctuary of the Peltiers. Most of the Daimons 'hang out' there. They are not "limited" there. Just because the Sanctuary takes in **all **kinds, the Daimons think they can do whatever they want. They always think of some way to ruin the peaceful surrounding. The humans that go to the Sanctuary just assume it's a normal punk club, but they didn't know they were just a couple of lambs dancing right in front of a lion's den.

Zaahira turned around the corner and saw many people enter the Sanctuary. Using her "sight" she looked into the Sanctuary from the outside. _Huh. Everything seems normal. _She immediately snapped back to reality and she laughed on the inside. _Yeah right. New Orleans was __**never **__normal. _

Normally she would flash in, but today she just didn't want to deal with Mama Bear, so she began walking into the Sanctuary, when suddenly, Dev, the bouncer, and also one of the Peltier quads, stopped her and said, "Hey there babe. Fancy meeting you here," He smiled his best smile that would usually send women fainting, but it didn't work on her.

Zaahira tried smiling at him, just cause she didn't want any trouble with Mama Bear and said, "Ugh…I'm sorry…I'm here with my…ugh…husband."

Dev's eyes widened and cursed slightly and mumbled, "Never mind." He walked off, and Zaahira was pretty sure she heard something about 'women' and 'there goes another one'.

She fully stepped into the Sanctuary and tried to clear her mind from the loud surrounding. Sensing a Daimon was pretty heard for her when she wasn't focused. Truthfully, she never really did spend a great deal in trying to master her powers. It was because she couldn't. It sometimes seemed like her powers just wouldn't listen to her. Even after 11,000 years she still didn't have a full grasp of her powers.

Suddenly she heard the women sitting to the side of hers gasp, and their eyes twinkled with delight. She turned to the direction they were staring at and gasped too. It was _him_. The man had a deadly swagger that seemed intimating and arrogant, yet not even a bit "less" sexy. Last night because it was so dark she couldn't clearly see him except for his eyes, but when she saw him right there right now, she began to feel that weird feeling in her stomach again. There was this little voice in her head that kept saying _go to him, go to him._

His jet black hair grew just about 2 inches away from his shoulders and had a very natural curl to it. His high cheek bone were defiantly his most dominant feature, and his lips, _Oh my gods_, they were lips made for sin, perfectly sculpted, sensuous lips. He was at least 6'4", and had a body that would make **every **woman's mouth water. She had never, in her 11,000 years of life, seen men look _so good_ in just a plain black T-shirt and leather pants.

She looked over to her side and saw the women next to her giggling, obviously talking about _him_. She looked over to her other side and saw the woman next to her lick her lips sensuously and whisper, "O baby."

The man had his hands tucked in his pockets and glanced around the crowd, as if looking for someone. Suddenly he looked straight ahead and stared right at her. Zaahira held her breath. The man had sunglasses on, but she could defiantly tell his eyes were locked on her.

He walked right in front of her and said erotically, "Hey. Look what we have here." His gaze traveled up and down her body. She gulped and wished she could just teleport away, but she couldn't. The humans there would know that the Sanctuary also took in 'non-humans'.

She looked up right into his eyes and said through her teeth, "Oh look. What a _pleasant _surprise." She tried hiding her nervousness with anger or bitterness, but it was **hard**. The man stared at her with such lewd eyes that even made _her_ want to blush. She tried backing away from him and make a run for it, but just as she was turning around the man grabbed her by the wrist and said playfully, "Oh no you don't. You're coming with _me._" He pulled her out of the Sanctuary and into the dark night.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	7. Chapter 6

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**

Chapter 6

He was sure that he had a hard-on **right now**. Just looking at her in that sexy black mini-skirt, with a "out-ward" bra that **'didn't really' **covered _anything,_ and a knee-long black leather jacket made him go crazy. It was pure self-torture. He had to get her out of the bar, before he attacks her in front of everybody and makes a fool of himself. He also noticed the other men in the bar with their eyes oogling her body, and that just pissed him off to the point of a exposion in one of the veins in his head.

She was a opposite sex magnet it was obvious. He wanted to shrink her and tuck her away in his pocket, so no one can 'eye' her everytime she walked by. He wanted to be the only one that knew she was beautiful.

As he walks through the crowd and into the night, he turns around and found the woman trying to break out of his grasp, and was obviously struggling. _That was_ w_eird. _He didn't feel anything. He looked into her eyes, and saw confusion and frustration. He smirked and gently released his iron-grip. She pulled back immediately like a reflex and stared furiously into his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" she screamed. "You made me look like a **complete** idiot!"

He raised both of his hands in front of him, as if trying to calm her down. "I…ugh…Just wanted to talk to you?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

She looked back at him and growled slightly, "_By dragging me out of a bar that had at least 80 people in there?" _

Her face was flushed. It was either from embarrassment or anger, Calix guessed it was both. He then knew that their conversation wasn't going so well and that he made a pretty bad impression, so he looked at her with puppy eyes and said sweetly, "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

She looked at him and said with a serious tone, "I don't have any friends, and stop looking at me with those eyes! I'm getting goose bumps." She shuddered.

He looked at her, amused and asked the question that had been going through his mind since the first time he saw her, "Who are you?" She looked at him as if she could care less and replied," Why should I tell _you_."

He looked at her and remembered his 'hallucination' from yesterday. It must have been real, but then again the woman looked as if nothing had ever happened. He just wanted to make sure he really wasn't dreaming and asked, "Why were you at my house yesterday?"

The woman's light blue eyes immediately shot back at looked straight at him, slightly alarmed. Calix could see that she was fidgeting, like she knew something that he didn't. He asked again, quieter this time, "So?"

She replied and laughed nervously, "Ye…Yeah right. Why would _I_ be at your house?"

Calix's mouth curved up slowly and he said sheepishly, "Babe. You **suck** at lying. You really need some acting lessons." He tried to make it less awkward between them and introduced himself, "Anyway. My name's Calix." and smiled his brightest smile. The woman looked up at him, as if slightly surprised by his sudden introduction and said, "I...I"

But suddenly a voice behind them said, "Hey, looks like we're getting good meals tonight." Laughter filled the dark alley, and Calix quickly turned around. He saw at least 8 Daimons slowly surrounding them. He looked to his side and saw the woman curse silently. She reached into the side of her long leather jacket and held daggers in between each of her fingers. She looked up at him and saw him staring back at her. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. _Are we going to just stand here and be their midnight snack or are we going to have some action here?_ His eyes widened immediately. It was the voice of the petite yet tall woman's voice. He blinked his eyes a few times and nodded. The woman nodded back at him and turned her face towards the Daimons again and growled slightly.

They both charged at the Daimons. Calix saw the woman flipping over every Daimon she saw, and stabbing them straight in the heart. She was a killing machine. It was she either had super human strength or she was a female body builder, which he found highly impossible for a woman so slender yet 'curvy'. From the side of his eyes he saw a Daimon slowly approach him from the back, so he quickly teleported behind the Daimon and stabbed him with his blade. He looked for the woman and saw her fighting five Daimons at the same time, so he ran at the Daimon closet to him and head-butted him. He turned around, slightly dazed, and saw the woman mouth the word _Ow. _

Calix chuckled and shook his head a few times, but by the time he looked back up again, all the Daimons were gone, and a smirk was on the woman's face. He looked at the woman and asked quietly while slightly ashamed, "Can we please not tell anyone about this?" He laughed nervously.

She laughed whole-heartedly. Calix's heart warmed. It was the first time in his life had he found a laughing woman a turn-on. There was a ring to her laughter. It made him want to hear more of her laughter, and it made him want to see more of her emotions, _especially _when she's on his bed and under him. He smiled. _Oh yeah._ That's defiantly where he's gonna get her someday. Even if it meant he had to seduce her until she begged.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	8. Chapter 7

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 7

They both walked around the block, while still on guard for other Daimons.

Calix said, "Hey. You still haven't told me your name yet." Zaahira looked at him. She still didn't know if she could really trust him, so she said, "My name is Kira, as in the Gaelic name for 'dark'." He was quiet for a few minutes but then said, "Why dark?" Zaahira stood silent for a moment, eyes, shadowed, and said, "Because my existence _is_ dark." She looked back at him and saw that he was obviously confused. Wanting to change the subject she then said, "So. Umm…Wanna grab a drink?" He looked at her as if he knew her intension, but still said gently, "Sure."

They walked into this bar that was dark and eerie, perfect for a duo of 'hunters'. Zaahira walked over to the very first chair near the bar and sat down, with Calix right behind her. She asked for a bottle of Vodka and asked what he wanted and he replied, "Sure, me too."

When the drinks came, Zaahira poured the bottle of Vodka into her cup until it was almost all the way full and gulped it down. The drink burned her throat, and she felt tears in the back of her eyes, but she still kept going. She needed to drown herself every now and then, to numb herself, and make her forget about her existence in life.

She shook her head a few times and looked over to Calix and found him staring at her like she was crazy.

Calix asked in a humorous tone, "Do you always drink like this?" Zaahira smiled stupidly, and hiccupped, "No. Not _always_." And laughed like a crazy drunkard.

Calix took a few drinks of his own Vodka and saw that the woman, who 'claimed' that her name was 'Kira', was completely drunk. He totally didn't believed her when she told him her 'make-believe' name. He could _smell_ a lie. It was a natural instinct, like he could _smell_ fear.

He pulled her out of her chair, but she swayed and swayed, so he held her shoulder and walked her out of the bar.

He then said, while slightly shaking her, "Hey. Hey. Wake up. We need to get you home now." Zaahira replied with a half groan, half laugh. Suddenly there was a flash and both of them appeared in what seemed to be her apartment. It was roomy, and very 'average', but it had the same fragrance as her body and that just turned him on even more.

He tried holding her shoulder and taking her to the couch, but she just stood there and staggered. He sighed. In one sudden move he picked her up in a 'princess hug' and carried her to the closest room. He walked over to the black and white bed-which reminded him of her, innocent yet strangely mysterious-and tried setting her gently on the bed, but right when he was about to let go, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her. He groaned. The feel of her body pressed up against his, felt _perfect_. He couldn't bear to let go. But he had to. He tried unlocking her arms, but she held him even tighter. _Oh shit._ This was going to be one hell of a night. He looked down at her and saw her smiling and purring. He sighed again, and decided to lay down on the bed with her. She then snuggled even closer to him. He gulped.

He swear he was about to moan any second if she continued to press her body against his. He legs were tangled with his and he was pretty sure that if she was awake right now she would be **fully** aware of the impressive bulge beneath his leather pants.

He was starting to think that he, himself, was a masochist. He really did seem to 'enjoy' self torture lately. Lying in bed with a woman that was 'walking sex' really was torture. He looked down and saw that she had the sweetest smile on her face. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._

A strand of hair was in her face so he gently brushed it away. He continued to caress her face with his fingers and was mesmerized by her looks. She didn't wear any make-up but her features were still sharp and bright. She had short blonde hair that only grew an inch away her ears, but it was still beautiful. Her blonde hair would shine into a blazing red color once it was under light. Her eyes were as blue as the baby blue sky. She had long eye lashes that seemed to make her large eyes even larger. Her lips were all too alluring. Her body was petite and thin, yet it seemed strong and lethal during a fight, and it was defiantly made for an 'all-night' sex.

Suddenly he heard a groan from her and a sharp cry escaped from her lips. She started struggling and sobbing in his arms, she cried, "Please! Please don't hurt me! Let go of my sister! Mother! Father! No!" Shock filled Calix as he saw the beautiful woman drown herself in tears. His heart tightened as he heard her sob and tremble like a small child crying for help. He hugged her and caressed her head, "Shh. Shh. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'll protect you. Shh. Shh. It's okay." He patted her head gently and gently rocked her in his arms. Her body began to relax and her sobs turned to sniffles. She finally began to quiet down and went back to her pleasant dream from before.

Calix looked down at her and his heart clenched. This woman had put on a mask, an armor to protect herself. She reminded him of a small child that was beaten and thrown away, having no clue why everyone hated her so much and treated her like trash. The mask she had put on, a cold and heart-less personality, had only made people more afraid of her, and keep away from her.

She only did that to protect herself from ever getting hurt again.

Calix tightened his arms around the emotionally-hurt and emotionally-defenseless woman, and kissed the top of her head.

Even though the feeling was also very foreign to him, no matter what, he was going to make this woman understand the feeling of being safe and protected.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	9. Chapter 8

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 8

Light shined into her eyes as she began to awake. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to sleep away her headache. She snuggled into her pillow, but the surface of her bed and her pillow felt weird. It was hard and 'defined'. She slept all night on this old bed and her whole body seemed to hurt, now that she realized it. It was defiantly time to get a new bed, but what was weird was that not only was a bed _hard_, why did it smell so…so male? She took another whiff and caught a slight woody and wild smell to it. She bean to reach down and touch the 'bed' under her, but suddenly she felt something even harder sticking out of her 'bed', and suddenly a groan that sounded close to a whimper came from her 'bed'?

Her eyes immediately shot open and she bounced off the bed. She stood in a fighting stance and was prepared for a fight.

She focused her eyes and found herself looking at an 'almost' naked man in her bed, except for the blanket covering the 'thing' that was **extra **noticeable now. Her eyes began to move up to the man's face and noticed it was….it was…Calix! Heat immediately ran up to her face, as she tries to look for words.

Calix stared back at her with drowsy-yet-amused eyes. _He was laughing at her!_ She scowled, and glared at him. But instead of glaring back, he began to look down her body and as if the sight really pleased him, his mouth began to curve up into a smile. Confused, she looked down and her eyes dilated as she noticed she was completely naked except for her light blue lacey see-through underwear and bra.

She shrieked out in horror, and immediately pulled the blanket off Calix's body to cover her, but then she noticed he was completely butt-naked under it. Her face began to heat up even more.

Instead of protesting at her sudden movement, Calix roared out in laughter.

Zaahira tightened the blanket around her as anger began to form in her embarrassment. In one sudden move, she jumped onto the bed, pushed him down, sat on his stomach, and grabbed both of his wrists and held it tightly against the bed. He immediately stopped laughing and his eyes bore into hers with extreme 'male intensity'.

She stared back into his eyes, as she saw raw menace mixed with lust and desire. Her face felt hot and flushed. She was embarrassed yet she felt jittery. She wanted to make him snap, to make him lose control. She blushed even more at the thought.

He looked at her with piercing eyes and said breathily, "Do you want me to attack you?" Zaahira's eyes widened as humor began to melt away her embarrassment and anger. She giggled and then laughed out loud. She looked back at him as if challenging him, and tightened her hold on his wrists, and leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Can you?" She sat back up, but still holding onto him, with jester in her eyes. Calix chuckled and looked back at her as if taking up her challenge, "Fine. No more games." In one swift move he tangled his legs with her, making her slip off, and at the same time breaking her grasp. He turned his body around and pinned her down, using only one of his hands to hold both of hers on top of her head. Calix used his other hand to caress her still-flushed cheek and whispered, "Oh. Looks like the tables have turned." And he laughed gently.

Zaahira stared back at him, and felt the anger that was beginning to melt away from her body coming back again. She felt her powers surge through her veins as she fights for control. Her eye sight begins to dim as she feels her teeth sharpen and the animal within her fighting for release. Calix stared back at her as if he had just seen the death lord himself. He began to slowly pull away from her with confusion and astonishment in his eyes.

Zaahira heard a roar, but then she noticed it came from herself. She felt pain and heat all over her body as if it was consuming her. She looked back at Calix with half-closed eyes and saw him chanting a spell. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but just when she felt another pain hit her body, her eyes and body completely blacked out.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	10. Chapter 9

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 9

Calix was still in shock. Thirty minutes had already passed since _she_ 'woke up'. She now lay on the bed, sleeping, like nothing had happened. He had to cast a sleeping spell on her to calm her down, which took extra mora effort, since he had to fight off her power too. What _is_ she? She had the appearance of a goddess yet at the same time the presence of a demon. Calix held his breath as he remembered.

Her eyes were **completely** red, including the whites in her eyes. Her two side teeth grew into razor sharp fangs that were at least six inches long, making her seem like the mother of vampires. Her chopped short hair grew all the way to her waist as they glowed into a crimson-bloody red. Her whole body was a sickly blue-green color. He personally never feared anything in his whole life, but being in her presence while she was in that 'form', really brings out the fear in people.

She gave off the feeing of a pure killer. Her eyes showed the desire for a blood shed. She looked like she was ready to strike out at anything or anyone.

Calix stood up and flashed him into a pair of jeans. He stood there, shirtless, and turned around to face the woman and wondered again. What _is _she? She obviously wasn't a human or a Daimon. Is she a goddess, a demon?

Calix walked out of the room and entered her living room. It seemed small for a woman of her height, and yet it seemed just right. He walked over to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. It was completely filled with steak, pork chop, baby ribs, and all those good stuff. Calix licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the Were-hunter buffet. As if his stomach understood him, it growled in response. _Oh yeah._ The woman defiantly knew how to live, but looking at the amount of food she had and her body, it seemed highly impossible for a fully grown woman that looked barely 110 lbs to eat **this much **food.

He took out three plates of steak that had at least six on each, and was ready to use his delicious cooking skills to impress the still sleeping, Sleeping Beauty. He was going to wake her up with his heavenly smelling food, _but_ he was still okay with the alternative with waking her up like the real Sleeping Beauty, with a kiss that involved with a little _tongue_. Calix smiled wickedly at the thought.

Even though he knew he shouldn't involve himself with a woman without knowing her identity, but he just couldn't help himself. Even though her identity was something he wished **never** to find out, considering what he had just saw earlier, he still wanted to stay with her for just a little bit longer. _Man, you're going crazy. You've been out of your game for too long. Just lay her and walk away. What are you waiting for? She's practically naked in the room next door. Just seduce her and you'll get what you want. She doesn't affect you, not at all. _Calix looked up at the ceiling as he sat on a chair by the counter. Who was he kidding? He wanted her. He **needed** her.

When he slept last night, while holding her in his embrace, it felt as if he was-not meaning to sound so corny but-for once in his life, complete. It was not just a physical need. It was a mental **and **an emotional need. Last night, was the first night in 400 hundred years had he been so relaxed during his sleep. He was always so guarded even during his slumber. Even when he had sex with other women, he never stayed the night. It somehow showed a hint of vulnerability, and he was by far **never** vulnerable. He survived for this long by using his animal instincts, but this woman, alone, had the power to penetrate that shield around him. She was a dangerous woman, he knew that fairly well, but he couldn't leave her.

Even though he had just met her two nights ago, it felt as if he had already known her forever. He was drawn to her. Drawn to her beauty, her courage, her power, her bravery, her stubbornness, her inner-fragileness, her everything. He felt the urge to protect her, the urge to spoil her, to care for her, to…to love her? Calix's eyes widened as he just said the one word he thought he would never say to another woman ever again. He was hurt once already before. He gave up his hope of ever returning to his family just because of that one word. He never wished to experience that pain, that loss, ever again. Even now, his heart would still seem to drip blood as he thought of the past. Yet right now, at that very moment, he had said that word again.

_Love her?_ How can he love a stranger? How was that possible? He met the woman only recently, for Gods sake. He shook is head a few times as he laughed at himself. He really was going crazy. He just needed to get laid. Then he heard a voice in his head. _Yeah right. You know you need more than that._ He stood there, slightly annoyed with himself. It was his own conscience speaking to him. _Gods!_ He really was going crazy. Having an oral fight with his own conscience really didn't seem like a something a sane person would do. What was worse was that he was actually losing! _Losing to myself? Dear Gods, I really am going insane!_

Calix grumbled at himself, while slightly irritated, and stood up to finish cooking his exquisite meal. He started cooking the steak and the baby ribs he later took out, when suddenly he felt a movement behind him, but he didn't turn around. A breeze came through the window in the living room that was slightly opened, and he caught a slight scent of the presence carrying it behind him. It had that rosy, lavender smell that made him so intoxicated, and addicted to it. _My Sleeping Beauty has awakened._ He continued humming that tune he had hummed for the past ten minutes, when suddenly he felt her stiffen behind him and charge at him with a speed that seemed impossible for any kind of 'being' to dodge, **including** the Gods. In a blink of an eye, he found both of his hands held behind his back with a strength that no woman should **ever** possess. He heard himself grunt as the slender yet powerful hands tightened their hold around his wrists.

A feminine yet intimidating voice said roughly, "_Why are you here?"_ Calix was surprised at her cold tone and tried to shrug his shoulders as if it was a joke, but failed miserably as the grip around his wrists turned painful.

He replied sarcastically, "You're kidding me right? I brought you home while you were dead drunk, and this is how you thank me? Oh how I _love_ your hospitality." He grunted again as the clutch around his wrists tightened even more painfully for one second, and then it softened as she let go. Calix held his right wrist in his left hand as he began to feel the circulation coming back. He looked back at the woman and saw dozens of emotions being played on her face. There was confusion, frustration, irritation, shame, embarrassment, bewilderment, anger, aggravation, and a tiny bit of fear in her eyes.

He chuckled lightly as he thought to himself. _She's so cute._ Right when he said that 'Kira' immediately looked into his eyes and said angrily, "For your information, I am not _cute_, so don't you **dare **call me that, I am older than you by **at least** ten millenniums, so you have no right to **ever** call me _cute_!" She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, as if trying to control her anger.

Calix stared at her in astonishment. She was **ten millenniums **older than him? _How is that friggen possible? _She looked no more than 23! Calix then asked, "How old are you then?" She looked at him as if he was stupid and said, "I am 11,500 years old. Give or take a few decades. It's been too long," She shrugged her slim shoulders, "I don't even keep track any more."

Calix stared at her and he still didn't believe her, but after a few moments of silence he realized she really wasn't lying. Then he suddenly said, "Why did u attack me?" She looked at him with a 'duh' stare and said sarcastically, "Oh gee. I don't know. Seeing random men walking around my home and shuffling around, while shirtless, isn't weird **at all**." Calix's mouth twitched a bit as he fought the urge to smile at her remark. She was beautiful **and** humorous. What more can a man expect from a woman? He smiled slightly.

Zaahira must've felt the air between them turn awkward, so she asked, "So, why **are **you walking around my house shirtless?" She raised a brow at him as if she **knew** he was going to make a sexual remark. Calix's smile grew even bigger as he said jokingly, "Oh come on. You **know** you want random men walking around your house shirtless. Especially," He pointed to his sexy abs, "if they look **this** good." He stared hotly into her eyes.

She glared at him with a 'you're so retarded, go back to high school' look, and walked over to the counter and sat on the chair by the counter and pointed at the stove, "Hey babe, love the little chat we're having, but I kind of like my stove. So don't kill it." She chuckled lightly.

Calix looked at her and wondered what she was talking about, but then he turned around to where she was pointing at and his eyes immediately widened. The stove was completely on fire and smoke was floating around everywhere. Just when he was about to grab a towel from the side and try to put out the flame, suddenly, a fire extinguisher popped out of nowhere, at the side of the stove, and Kira flashed to his side and started putting out the fire.

When the fire was out Calix continued to cough, his eyes followed the woman as she walked back to where she was sitting before and sat down, like nothing had just happened. When he finally stopped coughing his guts out he stared at her with disbelief, "You can teleport yourself and other things, **and **can read minds? What else can you do? Shoot fire balls out of your hands? Turn invisible? Fly? _Sleep with your eyes opened_?"

Zaahira looked at him, and began to crack up. The look on his face was priceless. It was a 'WTF? That's not fair, I want to be able to do that to' kind of look. He continued to look at her, as if he totally couldn't understand what she was laughing about. Zaahira said through muffled laughs, as she began to collect herself, "Well….I **can** shoot fire balls out of my hands if I wanted too, and I **can** turn invisible if I wanted to, but I just 'choose' not too. But I can't fly, nor can I sleep with my eyes opened. That's just plain weird." She began to giggle some more as she thought the look on his face from before.

Calix's astonished face began to soften as he heard that beautiful laugh that truly came from the heart, ring in his ears yet again. Looking at her laugh, was like looking at a painting that seemed too beautiful to be real. Yet she was, standing there right in front of him, within a few steps of range. He began to close up the distance between them and stood right in front of her, while she was sitting in her chair.

She immediately stopped laughing as she looked up into his eyes with the same intensity he felt. Her eyes were hooded, but he could still see the confusion, the desire, beginning to form in her eyes. He slowly picked up his right hand from his side, and gently cupped her silky smooth face in his palm. She made no move to back away from him; she just continued to stare into his eyes, with the same emotionless expression, but with the same lust-filled eyes.

With a groan Calix smashed his lips down on hers, with a raw hunger he felt that only she could cure. She moaned into his mouth in response. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the rest of her body seemed to become limp. Calix picked her up from her sitting position, and held her in his warm embrace as he continued to ravish her mouth. She clung to him as her legs began to give up on her. Calix groaned again as he felt her tangle her hand into his hair. He began to fight for restraint as he felt the wolf within him fight for control over his body. The beast within him just wanted to take her right there in the kitchen, but **he** didn't want that. He wanted to savior the feel of her whole body; devour her inch by inch, as he slowly pleasures her. His whole body shook as lust and desire began to cloud his mind. His head seemed to spin just by smelling her sweet scent. He thought to himself. _By Gods, I am damned._

*Haha~ cliffy~ I feel so evil~ Muahahahahaha~ JKJK LOL*

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	11. Chapter 10

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 10

Zaahira moaned from deep inside her throat as she felt his hands roam around her body. He gently released the hold he had on her face, and slid down to her back, lower, and lower, until he groped her bottom firmly in his large, and strong hands. She used her index-fingers and pulled at the hoops on his jeans, letting his lower half mold onto hers. As if he needed that connection, he moaned deeply in response. Wanting to arouse him even more, she slid one of her hand slowly down his bare chest with a gentle caress. She felt him shiver under her touch, and that knowledge excited her even more. She then moved her hand to his back and used the same soft touch from before, and felt his breath shudder against her lips. She chuckled gently, but instead it gave him more penetration room. His tongue slid even deeper into her mouth. She gasped suddenly in surprise, but was soon blinded by the bliss.

In a second, she felt his lips, press onto her neck, and slowly tongue her. She had to control the loud groan she almost let out. The man was very talented with his tongue and hands. She felt his hands move to her waist, and pull her even closer to him. He backed her up to the table, but she accidently slipped-on air-causing her to lay flat down on the dining table. His large body covered her petite one.

His eyes bore into hers with heated dark blue intensity, different from its usual blue-gray color. No one could've miss the lust filled in his eyes, they were lost in desire, but they were still sharp, as if he was still ready to strike out. She wanted to know-so badly-what he was thinking at the moment, she was confused about the espression on his face. She **hated** being confused. She wanted to know if **this** actually meant something to him, but she couldn't. She could only use her powers if her emotions were controlled, but that was impossible since she was in this kind of 'situation'. Her powers were kept from her, but even without her powers, she could still see the slight fear and doubt in his eyes. Without much thought, she slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hand.

Calix froze immediately as he felt the first touch of endearment he had received in the last 400 hundred years. He looked down into her eyes and saw, compassion, empathy, protectiveness, and tenderness in her beautiful and unigue light baby blue eyes.

In a matter of seconds, he saw her eyes beginning to glisten, soon enough; tears started rolling down her face and onto the table. He stiffened in shock. Was she crying for him? He looked back at her, with a tender expression, and whispered, "Oh baby. Please don't cry," He tried wiping the tears on her face, but failed miserably; because the tears kept on coming, "Come on. It's ok. Come on baby girl. Don't cry. I can't handle crying women." Just when he said that, she pulled him down and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him firmly. Shocked by her reaction, he stayed stiff, in _many_ parts of his body.

She moved her hand moved to his back and began to slide it up and down, as if she was comforting a small crying child. He remained in silence and surprise as he felt her sob under him. He unwrapped her arms, and looked down, with concern, into her eyes, "Sweetheart? You okay? What's wrong?"

She looked back up at him and said with a scratchy voice, "I'm so sorry." She paused for a moment, as if trying to look for the right words, "For what your family did to you. It was unforgivable." He stiffened again with a jolt as he remembered about his...."family", if that's what you called "people" who were blood-related to you, and yet want to kill you even if it meant burning down the whole world, then yeah, he remembered them alright.

He pulled away from her, shook his head, scoffed, and said through clenched teeth, "Damn woman. You sure know how to rid a guy of his sexual desires." He turned his back to her and ran his hand through his curly jet-black hair, and sighed. So much for the perfect moment. He sighed again, depressed about the losts. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and heard her say apologetically, "I'm sorry. I...I...I didn't mean to bring back bad memories, but the sight just suddenly hit me like a truck, and i was forced to watch it. And," She turned him around and stared intensely into his eyes, "I shouldn't be able to see your past because i was...i was..." Her gaze fell to the floor, as her words turned into whispers. Calix mouth curved up into a smile, as he finally understood, "Because you were...aroused?" He asked playfully. Her face began to reddened all the way to the tips of her ears. Amused by her innocence, her gently grabbed her arm, and led her to the refrigerator. "So, what do you want for lunch? Considering its already two o'clock."

Zaahira stared at him like he was stupid, and said, "Hun. In case you forgot...i can make any food i want pop up, right here, right now, so i should be the one asking that question," She looked at him with humor in her eyes, "So, what do you want for lunch, honey?" Calix looked at the stove, then at the refrigerator, then back at her, giving her a hot once-over, causing her to blush again. "Does the menu include** you** on it?" He said hoarsely, and pulled her back into his large arms and body. She felt her body soften and relax against his. But just when she was about to wrap her arms around his waist and close her eyes, she caught a whiff of the air. _Oh no_. She quickly pulled out of his embrace, and ran to the window and looked out.

Calix rushed to her side and asked worryingly, "What's wrong? What's happening?" She quickly pulled the window down, closing it, and pulled the blinds over it. She ran to the door and held her hands out and said a train of words in a language he didn't understand, and felt a pressure envelope the whole apartment. He ran to her and turned her around abrutly, and shook her, "What the **hell** is wrong?" She looked into his eyes with a serious, and dangerous expression he only saw when they were facing Daimons, "It's him." Her hand touched his forehand, and suddenly the face of a man appeared in his mind. _Lykaon_. He growled and tasted venom forming in his mouth as he saw the one man he wished to personally rip to pieces with his claws and teeth. That man was the cause of his long suffering, and misery. He looked back at Zaahira, and was not amazed to see her serious expression, that showed absolutely no fear.

She said with her voice in a low and quiet sound, "I put a protection barrier around this house. They won't be able to enter, unless I'm hurt, or if my powers get drained."

Calix reached his hand up, and gently held her hands in his, "I'm sorry that I've gotten you into all this mess." He looked at her with a sincere expression, "I never **ever** wanted to get you into this. Especially with **him**," His looked turned seriously again and said intensely, "I want you to teleport away. Go to some where far from here. Go back in time if you have to. You have my scent on you, and they'll kill you no matter _what_ happens. Do you understand?"

Zaahira looked at the man standing before her, and no longer saw the childish and playful boy she had first met in the alley, he was dead serious. A war was coming and they both knew it. It was like a secret message just passed between them through their eyes_. I want you to be save. _Even without telepathy, she could feel that he was scared for her.

But she wasn't weak. She would fight to the death with him if she had to, even if it meant going to the Underworld with him. She would do it.

The first time she had saw him; she felt a bolt of eletricity shoot through her body, veins. Her mind seemed more at peace, her soul, her anger, her revenge, even her heart, seemed to connect to his well-being. If he died from this war, she was sure she would too. She would be a soulless killer.

She looked back into his eyes and replied with a loud and serious tone, "**No**. I am staying with you and that's final, unless you come with me. I am not going to take one step out of this apartment. Do you hear me?" She poked her finger into his chest, and stood toe to toe with him, "I can protect myself. I've survived these past thousands of years without your protection or help, so it doesn't mean i need it now. I am staying by your side no matter what. _Comprende?_"

Calix looked at her wide-eyed, and slightly chuckled at her serious yet mocking tone, causing the tension in the air to lighten up a bit.

He pulled her into his arms again, and held her tightly but tenderly in his embrace. Zaahira sighed again; her body that was stiff from her anger seemed to turn into water in a matter of seconds. She was the iceberg; he was the fire that melted her stone-ice heart. He was her weakness. She pulled away from him, but still kept her arms around his waist and said, "Come on. Let's go together. We have no chance of winning right now. We're completely surrounded," She closed her eyes for a minute, and a few moments later her eyes shot open and stared into his eyes, "I sense some Daimons mixed in this fight." Calix's expression turned from shock to fury.

"_They're siding with Daimons now?"_ He asked with absolute malevolence, "_They're willing to sink as low as those animals that kill humans for food and pleasure?"_

Zaahira gently patted his chest, hoping to help him control his temper, "It's ok. We'll be able to take them. It's fine. Just come with me," Her eyes stayed hooded as she finished her sentence, "We just need to see a person."

"Who?"

She looked back at him with sadness hidden deep within her serious blue eyes. "Someone I wished to never meet in my whole life." Her eyes flared into a bright red color as she said those words, but as quickly as she had said it, it went away.

He held her hand in his, and looked back into her eyes. A message passed between them yet again.

They both knew that the biggest war ever recorded in human history, or even** before** the Gods, was coming at them in its full speed. All of the races were in danger, **including** the almighty Gods. Many of them won't survive. This was their fate, their destiny, maybe even the start of their own future.

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	12. Chapter 11

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 11

Zaahira rushed into her room an grabbed two handfuls of daggers and stuck them in her leather jacket's inner pockets. As she ran back outside, she noticed that Calix had just flashed himself into a dark blue V-neck T-shirt that showed a hint of his smexy pecs and at the same time, buttoned his jeans. _Aww. What a pity. _Zaahira's lips quirked up at the thought.

She began giving his good-lookin' backside a hot once-over and was** very** impressed by it.

He was like a perfectly scuplted marble god. He was beautiful; even his name meant beautiful, so whoever named him was by Gods, damn right!

He was gorgeous from head-to-toe. From his curly jet black hair, to his powerful neck, to his broad shoulders, to his lean back, to his firm and **very** sexy bottom, and to his long muscled legs. He was raw sex, and it was written all over him.

Calix turned around and hadn't notice her lewd smile and thoughts and said with unmistaken worry, "Really Kira. Where the hell are we going?" She pretended she didn't hear him and walked over to the counter and stuck her keys in her pockets.

Calix merely walked two big steps with his long legs and was by her side in less than a second. He turned her around roughly, and bended his knees slightly so that she faced him and met him eye-to-eye, "Tell me. Where. Are. We. Going."

He tried searching her eyes, but they continued to stay hooded under her long eyelashes. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes and just when Calix was about to pull away from her he noticed a huge red mark that seemed like a scar appear on her right cheek.

It was not there before at all.

Just when he was about to ask her she answered his question for him, "This, "She pointed to her cheek, "was a _memory_ of my_ childhood_. This was what I got from the people who were my _family_." She looked up at him and said through her teeth, "The person we are going to meet is one of the people that I hate with all of my soul and what's left of my heart, and is also who I consider the source of my pain and suffering."

Just when Calix was going to put a hand on her shoulder, the large scar disappeared again, and Zaahira turned aound abrutly and stared blankly at the ceiling in silence. A few moments passed and she said with a low voice, "Let's go." She grabbed his arm and flash them to a corner near their destination.

Calix looked around and was confused. This was where they were going? But wasn't this where the 'head-honcho' lived?

Zaahira started crossing the street in a fast pace, but right when she walked onto the the grassy sidewalk, she suddenly stopped, causing Calix to almost bump into her. He tried looking over her head to see if she was okay, but her head was ducked and her eyes seemed to be closed as if she was trying to calm herself. He walked around her and used his index finger to push her chin up so he could see her face.

Her eyes continued to stay closed, but after a few moments she opened her eyes and a ray of raw intensity shot through her eyes. Calix felt her powers surge through her veins again as her eyes flashed from light baby blue to crimson-red, but right when he noticed it, it was gone.

She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts, and looked back at him, "Come on. Let's hurry up before _they_ track us."

She walked around him and continued her hurried pace. She turned and walked right to the front porch of a medium sized home.

It was just as he had suspected. They were heading to Acheron's, but why? He walked to her side right when she was about to ring the doorbell, but she stopped midway and turned to face him, "Do not," she explained with lethal and serious eyes, "I repeat. Do not say **anything**, when we see them. Do you understand me?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Uh-uh. No. Don't say anything. I know you know _him_, but we're not here for a tea party. So like i said, do **not** say anything, or else I'll find other ways to keep you from talking," Calix smiled wickedly at her, but she only stared at him blankly like he was a overly horny fifteen year old boy, "and no. What I mean includes the cutting of your tongue," Her eyes dialated and instead of speaking the words, she growled them, _"Personally, by me__."_

Claix pretended to gulp, and use an imaginary key to zip his lips together, and threw it away.

Zaahira shook her head at his stupidity and turned to face the door before them. She reached her hand out to ring the doorbell, but right when her finger touched it, the door sprang open, and Acheron, with his two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle stood right in front of them.

Anger and astonishment were placed in his eyes as he took in the sight of them.

Calix saw movement behind the large 'man' and moved slightly towards the left to get a better look, but right when he did, a head popped out behind of Ash. It was Soteria, Acheron's wife. She was as kind and generous looking as ever.

Calix looked back at Acheron and found him staring intensely at Kira with shock and mence filled in his eyes, "_Who are you?_"

She opened her mouth to reply but right when she did she felt an unknown power trying to enter the barrier around her mind. She looked up at him, smirked, and growled in Atlantean, "Give it up, _Apostolos. _Even with half of my strength, yours powers can never work on me."

Acheron's eyes flashed red but it immediately switched back to its original silver state. His eyes widened in astonishment and he slowly reached behind him to pull Soteria closer to his back as if protecting her.

Calix's eyes moved back to Kira and saw bitterness in her eyes as she chuckled coldly, "Don't worry,_ Apostolos_. I'm not here for your family."

Right when she said that Soteria's head popped out again and stared at Zaahira in confusion and whispered gently in Acheron's ear, "She has the same voice, same hair, even the same presence, as _her_."

Acheron looked down at Zaahira and studied her intensely. He asked again in a rougher tone, "_Who. Are. You?"_

Zaahira said emotionlessly, "Just bring me to the Destoryer."

Acheron's eyes flared again at her words, but instead of snapping, a muscle in his jaw ticked and he replied in a low and deep tone, "No. I will not and never will, take orders from anyone. Tell me who you are."

Zaahira laughed out in response but calmed down quickly and said coolly, "I think you already know who I am_, adelphos." _

Acheron stared back at her in shock.

Zaahira smirked mentally. He wore just the expression she had expected.

"Bring me to her, " she ordered, but he looked away and said blankly to the sky, "I can't go. She will be released."

Suddenly, Soteria slid around Ash and stood in front of Zaahira meeting her face-to-face. Zaahira's eyes widened at the closeness and she slightly backed away. Zaahira looked up so she could see her eyes. The woman in front of her seemed too tall for a normal human, but Zaahira could sense that she _was._ But she could also tell that she 'no longer' was one.

She felt Zenobi, the Goddess of the North Wind's power inside of the tall woman. The Destoryer was actually willing to give it up to a _human_. Zaahira chuckled bitterly at the thought.

The woman standing before her was at least six-one and had wavy brown hair. Her appearance seemed like any other normal kind housewife, and yet she was married to the world's most goth-ist/body-builder-like man ever.

Soteria smiled gently as she looked warmly into Zaahira's eyes, and without breaking their eye contact, she said sweetly to Ash, "_Achimou_. Let me take them to her."

Acheron immediately pulled her back to his side and stared with possesiveness in his eyes and said, "No, _Sota_. You. Will. Not."

His wife looked back at him and was not even a bit intimated by him and said with a carefree tone, "Oh baby. It's fine. They won't do anything to me, and plus, I have your mom at my back," She shrugged her shoulders, "She likes me."

She turned around and looked sweetly into Calix's eyes and said apologectically, "Sorry, hun. We don't mean to ignore you. Its just that," her eyes side glanced towards Kira, "we were...surprised...by the unexpected 'meeting'."

Zaahira scoffed at her remark and got a 'look' from Ash. She looked back at him and held her chin high, as if calling him out. Acheron took one small step forward, but was held back by Soteria's hand on his chest.

Calix had to sitfle a chuckle. They were so alike in so many ways, especially in temperament.

Right when he thought that, both Ash and Kira turned to stare at him with a 'uh-uh, don't go there, or else I'll rip your head off' look. Calix held both of his hands up in the air as if in defeat.

Soteria ignored the threat-like glances passed between the two of them and elbowed Acheron, hard, in his abdomen, and recieved a grunt in response. She smiled smuggly and turned to Zaahira again. "Let's go," she said with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

She closed her eyes and in a blink of an eye Calix found the three of them in the middle of what seemed like the second version of the Underworld. It seemed old and had the smell of death in the air. He looked around and found themselves surrounded by Daimons. When the Daimon's spotted their presense too, they began to close up around them.

Suddenly, a tall Daimon woman held her hand up as if demanding a halt of her brethren and said to Soteria, "Why are _you_ here?" Soteria walked a few steps closer and ignored the other woman's rude tone, "Back off, Medea. We're here to see Apollymi."

The woman named Medea whispered a curse under her breath and said with unmistakable aggravation, "Whatever. Next time you show up in the middle of our gathering center, I'll tear you to pieces, without caring about what _connections_ you have."

Soteria merely said, "Just bring me to her."

Medea mumbled something and turned around quickly and walked off with Soteria right behind her tracks. Calix followed after Kira and looked behind them, finding the rest of the Daimon's staring at them like they were 'mama's homemade chocolate chip cookies'. He walked closer to Kira and put a arm around her shoulder as if silently protecting her.

When they exited out of the room, Kira shrugged off his arm and gave him a look saying, _not now._

Calix's facial expression turned stern and serious again as he thought of their problem. No more games.

The four of them entered a hallway with a large door right in front of them that was at leat twelve feet tall. He stared at the large room and ginormous door in amazement.

Medea turned around to face them and stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Don't take too long. The others get jittery by the presense of 'outsiders'." She walked off with a overly conceited and proud swagger.

Soteria shook her head at Medea's rudeness, and opened the huge door that seemed to weigh tons, with ease.

The three of them walked into the room and in the middle of the room sat a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Calix looked closer and stood in shock. He looked back at the beautiful, blonde, long haired woman, and back at Kira who was beside him, and saw only coldness and resentment in her eyes as she took in the sight of the shock-filled woman before them.

He looked back and forth in disbelief. So this was what Soteria meant by the same hair, and the same presence. Both of them gave off the feeling a demanding and mysterious aura.

Calix looked towards the woman in the middle of the room and saw her cover her own mouth with one of her slender hands, as if to stop a gasp. He looked down to his side and saw that Kira seemed hurt and distant, like she was currently in her own world, thinking her own private thoughts.

Why did the woman in front of them seem so surprised, scared, and horrified at the same time? Why did Kira seem so unreachable now? What did she seem so frigid? Why did Soteria stare at the two women with astonishment and amazement in her eyes? What the **hell** was going on?

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


	13. Chapter 12

**THIS STORY ISN'T EXACTLY THE SAME AS SHERRILYN KENYON'S (DO NOT OWN) DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS "FROM" THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES!!! (I DO NOT OWN) THE PLOT OF "MY" STORY IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DARK-HUNTERS SERIES.**

Chapter 12

Zaahira didn't know if she should howl out in rage or scream out in agony. The wound in her heart was not only re-opened again, it was pouring pools of blood. The pain she had took so much time and strength to conceal began to hurt even more as she stared into the snake woman's stunned eyes before her.

She wanted the sink her nails into the goddess's chest and rip her black and poisoned heart out. She wanted to tear her into a million pieces, and eat it one by one, while laughing out in triumph. She wanted to slowly tear her limb from limb so that the oh-so-powerful-Destroyer could also feel the pain and suffering she had to go through as a child.

She felt her powers flowing through her body; immediately taking up the advantage, she sent a bolt of electricity out of her mind. She chuckled quietly but evilly as she sees the golden goddess scream out in anguish as she clutched her pale crown in her hands.

In a matter of seconds the goddess immediately regained control and calmed down but she still continued to stay in her kneeling position on the floor. The flaring goddess's head shot back up and pierced Zaahira with her cold and threatening eyes. If at that moment looks could kill, Zaahira would be flying across the room and probably, through the wall.

Calix put a hand on her shoulder as she was about to take one step foward and thought in his mind, "_I don't know what's going on here, but one thing I know is to not mess with **her**." _His thoughts emphasized on the last word and Zaahira scowled at it.

Be afraid of her? Zaahira chuckled sarcastically. Being afraid of _Apollymi_ was **definitely** not on her 'everyday to-do list'. There were many plans of torturing her, but there were absolutely no thoughts of fearing her.

Soteria rushed over to her mother-in-law's side and asked with concern, "Apollymi? Are you okay? What happened?" She gently held the still slightly traumatized goddess's elbow and tenderly helped her up.

Zaahira frowned at the brunette's actions and scoffed.

Why did she have to be so kind to everyone? Zaahira snickered mentally. '_Cause she had no back-bone and was** weak**, that's why!_

She was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Apollymi's soft and gentle but slightly agitated voice, "Why are you here? You are not welcome. Get out."

Zaahira felt Calix, who was next to her, grimace in his mind. She also felt pity and sadness mixed with disgust. He had hated Apollymi's attitude and thought she was a overly-pampered brat. But what he didn't know was that the Destroyer could've been the great-great-grandmother of his oldest ancestor.

He seemed so mad and agitated by the goddess's tone and choice of words. The weird thing about it was that it was for _her_. Her frown deepened at the statement. She didn't want to be pitied; she didn't want to be weak. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She was a hundred times more stronger than any being alive, including the Greek Gods. She did not need nor did she accept pity. Pity are for the weak and powerless and she was **never** weak.

Zaahira tried blocking off his thoughts, but it required her to use a lot of her strength. Her powers showed little effectiveness on him. It was as if he was immune to it, or should she say, 'semi-immune'. His mind seemed to connect to her's and they could immediately feel what other felt and it was frightening.

She shook her head a few times and tried focusing on the real problem. _Apollymi._ She felt her inner-self growl the name in her mind.

She turned her head to face the Destroyer and said with apparent coldness and rejection, "Unlock my powers, Destroyer," The pissed off goddess scoffed rudely at her words but Zaahira only bit her lower lip in return while hoping to hold back what she really wanted to say, "We both know if you don't, even with the amount of powers I have now, I can easily kill you."

Apollymi replyed with the same amount of hostility in her voice, "Do not order me,_ child_. And do not get too conceited. If you kill me, not only will you not get your powers, at the same time you will destroy the world and the prophecy will be full-filled even sooner." The Destroyer chuckled at the last phrase as if she were anxious for it to happen.

Zaahira grinded her teeth at the smug-faced goddess and said through her teeth, "Return my powers to me now! Or else I swear I will destroy this place you call _home_ and everything in it!"

But right when she finished her last word, the door on the other side of the large room. slowly began to open. An averaged sized teenager with a height of five foot six that looked around the age of fifteen gracefully walked into the room. But that was the _only_ thing that was 'average' or 'normal' about her. Her long, curly, shining, jet-black hair grew all the way to her hips. Her striking eyes were a scary crimson-red that seemed to glow into a even more bloody red everytime she blinked. Her aura seemed lethal yet peaceful at the same time. She reminded Zaahira of a young and wise, majestic lion, waiting not to surrender, but to strike even more fiercely.

Zaahira felt Calix tense and knew that he felt the same thing she felt.

Confusion.

Anxiety.

She could feel him searching his own mind as if he were trying to look for memories of the girl. But there was nothing there. Even she, herself, was slightly dumb-struck. She held no apparent recognition of the child. Yet, why did the girl unsettle her so much?

She tried reading her but was blocked by a force that seemed way too strong for a half-goddess and who at the same time, was a mere child.

Her past was impenetrable too, and that puzzled Zaahira greatly. She could be blocked and kept from emotionally and mentally controlling someone and having physical contact with them and still be able to see his or her past just by staring into their eyes without using her powers. And right there, for the first time in her eleven thousand years of life, she felt threatened.

She stared intensely at the girl and saw her bloody eyes gaze back at her with great intelligence and wisdom that seemed like they were owned by an old-timer. It was as if she had already seen all of life itself and had experienced it all.

The young girl's eyes flickered across Zaahira and Calix while showing no hint of care or hospitality. She wore no emotion, and was continuously being surrounded by an icy, impervious aura.

She then slowly turned her head to face the golden goddess and said with an affectionate and warm voice that seemed to contrast with her appearance, "_Gigia? _What is wrong? Are you unwell? Are you hurt?"

Zaahira felt herself freeze at her words. She was her _grandmother?_ How?

She looked back and forth between the two and indeed saw a very close resemblance. Although they were not very alike in physical appearance but they were very smiliar in ambience.

Apollymi gestured for the girl to come to her side and when she did the Destroyer held her hand warmly in her's as she smiled kindly into the child's eyes.

Zaahira felt her body burn with rage. She can actually be so affectionate to...to a _hybrid_? The girl wasn't even a full goddess! She didn't belong here! And yet, she didnt belong here either.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled and counted to ten in her head before opening her eyes again and pinning them on the elder goddess.

Right when she was about to open her mouth to verbally back-hand Apollymi, Soteria suddenly cut in and asked with curiousty, "Who is this child? And how old is she anyway?"

The girl snapped back at her but wore no apparent expression on her face as she spitted out the words, "Way older than you'll ever be if you continue to call me a _child_. Or else, I'll blow your head off and eat your brain for breakfast."

Zaahira's eyes shot to the girl._ How dare she?_ She felt her last control snap from her body as she ran towards the girl with god-like speed and before the girl could react, she twisted the girl's arm behind her back and whispered low in her ear with venom in her voice, "Talk to **anyone **like that in front of me again, and I swear I will **blow** your head off, and bring you back to life, and blow it off again just for the heck of it. _Do we understand eachother_?"

Zaahira heard a small whimper of fear escape from the girl's lips and unleashed her hold. The girl pulled away sharply and immediately ran back to her _grandmother's_ side and stared at Zaahira with disbelief, fear, and with a strange hint of respect.

Zaahira brushed off the invisible dust on her cuffs and walked back to Calix's side. But he continued to look at her as if she were crazy and thought in his mind, "_Did you really think that was neccesary? I know she was acting like a snot-nosed, spoiled brat, but she's just a kid. Give her a break, will ya?"_

She glared back at him and replied back in her thoughts, "_If you like her so much, why don't you go talk to her and try swallowing her attitude? I swear, if she were my kid I would've choked her by now or I would've really ripped her head off."_

Calix replied with a sigh. _She's so stubborn. _

Zaahira's eyes shot back to his and they once again flashed red. _**What **did you say?_

Calix's eyes widened and he chuckled gently. _Have I told you how beautiful you look today?_

She scoffed at his words and shook her head at his stupidity. She looked back at the Destroyer and saw her looking into the child's eyes as if they were talking through them. She tried extending her powers just enough to catch a few words of their conversation but when it touched the barrier around the girl's mind they snapped back into her own, causing her to turn dizzy and lose her balance, but right when she was about to fall, Calix caught her arm and asked with concern, "What happened? You 'kay?"

Zaahira saw the egoistic girl smirk at her actions, but she immediately flinched back when Zaahira growled at her from deep within her throat.

The ancient goddess coughed a few times, hoping to get their attention, but was ignored, while they were shooting daggers at eachother with their eyes. She coughed again, even more purposely this time and finally, after five seconds, the two of them looked towards her but were obviously distracted.

Calix put his hand on Zaahira's shoulder to calm her down, but the golden goddess instantly stood up and flashed to their side and picked Calix's hand up with two fingers, as if they were the most nastiest thing she had ever held and said with obvious dislike and disgust, "Do not put your filthy hands on her, you worthless _dog._"

Calix tensed and felt his whole body on the brink of explosion from absolute anger. Right then he **really** felt like shredding the _goddess_ into a million little pieces, but right when he was about to take a step foward to challenge her, Zaahira slapped a hand on his chest, with enough strength to let him snap out of it, but not enough to hurt him. She stepped in front of him and stood toe-to-toe with the ancient goddess even though the goddess was nearly as tall as Calix himself and said through her teeth, "_Talk to him like that again and I will kill you **and **your precious little granddaughter_."

The half goddess and the Destroyer both gasped at the same time, causing Zaahira to grin at her dominance over them.

"So where were we?" She tapped her fingertips under her chin as if she really were in deep thought and said sarcastically, "Oh right! I remember!" but her voice immediately turned low and threatening and commanded, "_Return my powers to me_."

Apollymi sighed and flashed back to her granddaughter's side and said to her, "Karistta, my beautiful _egoni. _The time has come."

Apollymi turned towards the confused outsiders again and said, "Fine. Your powers will be returned to you." Both Calix and Zaahira mentally let out a sigh of relief but continued to stay composed on the outside. "But," Both of them held their breath once again, "You must let Karistta live with the both of you for one month, eventually, your powers will eventually be return to you through her.

Zaahira yelled back, "**What?** You expect me to take care of this _kid_ who has never even heard of the word _manners_?"

Apollymi shot back, "You** will** take her." She looked at Zaahira as if trying to provoke her, "Unless...you don't want your powers anymore."

Zaahira grinded her teeth and screeched out, "Fine!"

Calix continued to stare dumb-founded at the three of them and to his side saw Soteria wear the same expression as him. It was a 'holy-shit-what-the-hell-is-happening-now?' look. Then he turned and saw the teenage girl's eyes shine when Zaahira finally agreed to take her.

Apollymi said, "_Iphigeneia. _Please take good care of..."

Zaahira cut her off half way and said coldly, "My name is Zaahira and call me **only** by that name. And I cannot guarantee her safety, as you should know; we are being tracked, so if Little-Miss-Princess here does something stupid and gets her little sorry ass captured, that's her own problem."

The young goddess made a small _hmph_ and said, "I will **not **get captured. So you don't have to worry about me."

Zaahira pretended to scoff and said, "Ha! Don't think so highly of yourself, honey. I just don't want you to get in our way." The girl made another arrogant _hmph_, and turned to look the other way, looking alittle hurt by Zaahira's tone.

Calix suddenly cut in, "O-kay. Now why don't we just all calm down and try to act like a peaceful, loving family?"

Zaahira ignored him and said to the older goddess, "We are being followed, but we can't fight them if I have to wait another month to get my powers."

The golden goddess nodded her head and suddenly froze. Her eyes turned completely white and her hands were held wide-open by her sides. Two minutes later she exhaled and her eyes were once again it's unique baby-blue color. "They will not attack you for the time being, but exactly one week after the one month time-period, a war will come, and I think you all already know that."

Zaahira grunted quietly in agreement.

Soteria quietly walked to Zaahira and Calix's side and said gently, "Come on. We have to go. The _others_ outside are getting jittery." She slanted a look towards Calix and said, "Especially, because of _him._"

Zaahira gave her a knowing nod and turned towards the young goddess again and said with a hint of annoyance, "Come on, Little-Miss-Princess. It's time to hit the road."

The girl hugged her grandmother, and made Zaahira scoff in disgust. She turned around and pulled Calix with her towards Soteria. The young goddess flashed to their side, but Zaahira turned around and loomed over her as if to intimidate her and said, "You're going to have to learn to stop 'popping' around like that and learn to use your feet if you're going to come with us. We don't want you to appear on tomorrow's headline as Teenage-Justice-League-Girl-Comes-Alive. _¿Comprendé_?"

The girl nodded sharply in return with a determined look on her face.

Soteria looked at the three of them and asked, "Ready?" The three of them nodded, and got a shocked look from her in return. She looked at the three of them back and forth but instead of explaining, she shook her head afterwords as if she thought she were imagining things.

Right when a light flashed around them Calix uttered mentally, "_See? I knew you had another name." _His lips quirked up as Zaahira had just realized what he meant.

They were gonna have one hell of a time, especially since they had such a _friendly _newcomer tagging along. Now, all he has to do is stay under the same roof with two tiger-women who might throttle eachother at anytime and anywhere possible if he weren't around. How he was going to survive this whole month without losing an arm or leg himself, he really didn't know.

He remembered last night and remembered the statement that had made him feel really confounded and depressed, _By Gods, I am damned._

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW & AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! ***hugz & kisses*


End file.
